


One Winged Lover

by A_G13



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G13/pseuds/A_G13
Summary: 『 Aerith Gainsborough is a Flower peddler in Midgar , and the last remaining cetra in the planet , but after the encounter with the great general Sephiroth , they embark on a Journey to seek "The Reunion" 』＂I will destroy this godforsaken Planet and create a new one....with you＂- This is a fanfiction for Sephiroth and Aerith , their encounter takes place at Midgar , and it all started with a flower...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [ ＤＩＳＣＬＡＩＭＥＲ ]  
> I do not own Final Fantasy VII (7) or any of these characters , they are rightfully claimed by Square Enix! .
> 
> 『 Sephiroth ｘ Aerith • AerSeph 』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's first encounter with Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Chapter 1 here we go! hope to finish this story and make it complete , but I'll be honest , I can be a lazy author sometimes ;-; but I'll try my best!

Aerith's POV

'Another day of selling flowers , I mean thats what I do for a living' She thought to herself.

As the flower girl kneeled at the dark alleyway waiting for a response from the planet , she felt a rather strange and unfamilliar feeling that made her rose from her delicate feet.

Aerith Gainsborough , one of the last remaining Ancient called the "Cetra" an ancient race with magical abilities , ever since birth , Shinra was interested of her abilities , she grew up living inside Shinra's walls just to become one of Shinra especially Hojo's experiements.

'The Turks visited me today like any other day , why cant they just give me a break!' Aerith thought.

She knew that they were following her "keeping her safe" even though Aerith was sick of it , they were already part of her life , she was just keeping their end of the bargain.

Sephiroth's POV

The silver-haired warrior roamed around the streets of Midgar in search of Jenova , after learning Shinra's experiements on him , he went berserk and slaughtered everyone and anyone who got on his way , he also lit the entire village of Nibelheim on fire , after the incident he vanished he was long gone and rumors spread around saying that Sephiroth is dead , but here he is now , and hes very much alive.

As he watched the Shinra building from Sector 8 , he thought bitterly.

'Insolent fools , in just a matter of time I'll have your whole building burn up to the ground- '

He was interupted by a loud explosion , people all around him started to panic , some were pushing eachother out of the way , some where falling , and some were just crying , the sound of despair was music to his ears.

After a couple of moments of chaos around the sector , he walked around to check some of the damages and as he was walking , he saw a girl that looked troubled by her surroundings , as he went to pass by , he was stopped by the voice of Jenova.

"My Son...come to me.."  
"Mother?"  
"Set me free..my son."  
"I will! Where are you mother?!"  
"The reunion..."  
"Reunion?...Reunion.."

A voice snapped him back to reality.

"Are you okay? , hey are you okay?" The flower girl spoke in worry waiting for a response.

"..I'm fine.." as he tried to walk away , he was stopped by the girl.

"Wait!" She held up a flower.

"Here , this is for you" 

He looked down to her face level.

"Look , I do appreciate the offer but Im involved with things , dangerous things." The silver-haired warrior spoke , she made a face that screamed 'I mean yeah its kinda obvious'

"Oh Im sure you are , your the great general Sephiroth arent you?"

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah! Everyone does! Im sure of it!" She spoke holding up the flower high so he can see it.

"Lovers used to give these , when they're reunited. This flower...kinda symbolises Reunion." She spoke.

"Reunion.. *Sigh* how..much?" He hesitated.

"Well that depends on the customer , In your case..." she took a step closer towards Sephiroth until their faces meet.

She gave a light and comforting giggle she said "Its on the house" before giving him a light and reasuring smile.

Seohiroth accepted the flower and returned a faint smile.

*EXPLOSION*

People started panicking again and a group of people ran towards Aerith , scooping her in with the frightened and startled crowd.

"H-hey! W-wait!" Trying to grab ahold of Sephiroth , the crowd seperated them and they departed.

• End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! You finished chapter 1! I promise you! More chapters will come! This is my first story in Archive of our own , I also post this on Wattpad , just search: Angelica_G123 , but its the same as in here , I hope you enjoy this <3


	2. Restless Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth continued to find Jenova's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheeey! Chapter 2 is here <3 enjoy!

Sephiroth's POV

'That girl earlier , theres something about her thats so...familiar' Sephiroth thought as he continued walking the dark and empty streets of Midgar , still looking for Jenova's Whereabouts.

Sephiroth arrived at one of the sector's train station , and overheard one of Shinra SOLDIER's conversation. Usually , Sephiroth would just ignore them cause their not worth listening for , but surprisingly he came across hearing them talk about Jenova.

Sephiroth hid on the other side of the train quietly listening for further informations.

"Man! Cant believe sir Heidegger assigned us to deliver some boxes!"

the SOLDIER complained while moving some boxes on board.

"Tell me about it! Pain in my ass."

"Aye , I dont think He'll be happy about us talking like this behind his back , the guy's intimidating! Especially when hes angry!"

One of the SOLDIER said.

Sephiroth had no interest with their useless conversations though he stayed for some informations , and finally after several complaints here and there , one of the SOLDIER mentioned Jenova.

"Hey man , do you know what that uhh , Hojo said about a calamity that fell from the sky a long time ago?"

"You mean Jenova? Yeaah"

Sephiroth began to pay more attention towards their conversation.

"Why is Shinra taking that thing in captivity anyway?"

"I kinda overheard one of their meetings earlier"

"Really? Spill!"

"Well , Hojo said that they're gonna use it's cells for experiementation , and guess what , Hojo said something about Breeding and stuff."

'Breeding?!' Sephiroth thought in confusion.

We all know that Hojo is a complete psychopath , but what in the actuall hell is he planning to do now?!

"Breeding? What is he breeding? Animals?"

"No , Cetra's...he said something about that girl. you know , the one that escaped Shinra with her mother 15 years ago?"

"Ohh..her! Yeah so whos gonna be her 'partner' " he said sarcastically.

"Ohh , Think he said its supposed to be Sephiroth"

Sephiroth's eyes shot up.

"But bad news , think hes dead , I mean he vanished without a trace after that Nibelheim incident , think Shinra needs to find a new partner for her."

"To think Shinra's doing all these just to get to the "Promised Land " ..wonder why they wanted to so badly.."

...

"Its because humans are nothing but worthless and good for nothing creatures.."

Without warning , Sephiroth revealed himself , making the two SOLDIER's startled. They pointed their guns on him , recognising who he was , the SOLDIER spoke.

"Y-your..Sephiroth! But thats impossible! Your supposed to be dead!"

"Yet I am here , and Im very much alive.." Sephiroth responded bitterly.

Sephiroth held Masamune and pointed it on their faces , the threat made the two SOLDIER's jump in pure terror.

As they tried shooting him , Sephiroth Swung Masamune , cutting the flesh of the two SOLDIER's.

Blood splatted all around his surroundings and onto his Clothes and Face.

" *Chuckles* .. what a mess , dont worry. You'll all soon pass onto the Lifestream." He said lifting up Masamune soaked with blood.

'I need to clean up..' he thought.

The silver-haired warrior left and dissapeared into the night.

• End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright , I gotta admit , I had a hard time writing this chapter because I lost my Ideas , who knew writing a story can be so hard ;-; but dont worry! I'll try to complete this.


	3. Another Mako Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turks were ready to hand in Aerith to Shinra , and Aerith meets Cloud and Barret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy <3

Aerith's POV

"Mom! Im going out now!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Alright! , sweetie , try to stay out of trouble!" Elmyra responded to the flower girl , Aerith smiled and nodded , and left the house.

She was going to sell flowers again , she thought to stop by the church when she has spare time.

While walking down to sector 6 , she was stopped by the Turks.

"Aerith.." Tseng said behind her , while Reno and Rude corner her from the front.

Aerith wasnt surprised , she knew they were following her , watching her every move after she left her house.

"Good morning.." Aerith properly greeted them and she tried to walk pass them , but Reno caught her arm and stopped her. They went quiet , then Reno broke the silence.

"Soo , are we just gonna stand here ooor-"

"Perhaps you know why we're here , do you not?" Tseng asked Aerith.

Aerith knew that they were ready to take her into Shinra , but she doesnt want to.

"Look , I know youll eventually turn me in , but please! Not now!" She tried pleading.

"The president wants you now , they can no longer wait and delay , It is our order." Tseng continued to explain.

Aerith was having none of it and ran off , she tried to get away from their sight. Tseng , Reno , and Rude chased her across Midgar.

Almost lost her hope , Aerith saw a Blonde guy with a big sword on his back.

'He looks like hes someone that can help me' she thought , she went over to him and grabbed his arm and exclaimed.

"Please help me!" She then pointed at the running Turks , the blonde seemed confused with the sudden quest , but he did not hesitate to pick up his sword and point it at the Turks.

The Turks stopped , Rude took out his phone and called for backup , the blonde told Aerith to go behind his back , and just about the fight began to start , Barret came and yelled.

"The F*ck Cloud?! Its just your 2nd day and your already makin' trouble with- SHINRA?! THE F*CK YOU DOIN' HERE?! YA SHINRA GUYS!- and who are you?" Barret exclaimed and asked Aerith who she was.

"Barret just shut your mouth and help" Cloud said annoyed.

Without hesitstion , Aerith jumps from behind to his side.

"I'll help too!" Cloud looked even more confused than before.

"Reno , Rude. Looks like the VP needs us." Tseng said , Reno and Rude lowered their weapons.

"Bummer! I was looking for some fun!" Reno said.

"Next time Reno , let these guys handle them , just be careful not to hurt Aerith."

Tseng said as 2 Shinra battle machines appeared.

"How about Aerith?" Rude asked

"Next time..lets go" Tseng responded and the three Turks left and dissapeared.

\- FIGHT SCENE -

Barret attacked first and shot the two machines , while Cloud attacked from behind.

The other machine fired a shot towards Cloud and he doged the bullets. The other machine on the other hand also fired a shot but towards Barret.

Barret was damaged , and Cloud counter attacked the machines. Aerith Healed Barret and Cloud and also attacked the two machines by long ranged magic using her Stave.

After a few moments of fighting. Cloud , Aerith , and Barret won

* INSERT VICTORY THEME*

After the fight , Aerith thanked both the blonde warrior and the tall muscle guy with a gun for an arm.

"Thank you , both of you! You guys saved me!" 

"It was no problem , just next time , stay out of trouble." The blonde said , Aerith gave a light giggle.

"Oh! By the way , whats your name?" Barret asked.

"Oh! Im Aerith!"

"Nice to meet you Aerith! My name is Barret Wallace , leader of AVALANCHE." Barret stopped and looked at Cloud. 

" *sigh* Im Cloud , Cloud Strife." Cloud said.

Aerith noticed his eyes , she then knew that Cloud was also a SOLDIER.

'Eyes infused with Mako energy , A SOLDIER trademark..'

...'oh Zack..'

'Its weird..because , I remember that man with those same eyes just yesterday , the one with long silver hair , and a long pointy sword ... its nice to meet someone like that again..although I wonder where that guy is now?" 

Aerith thought..and then she spoke.

"AVALANCHE?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah , we were called a group of terrorists but we ain't bad! We just want to help the planet! , that damn Shinra and their workers is our enemy!" Barret explained.

Aerith looked at the ground , 'the planet..' She thought. Gave a smile at them.

"Dont worry! I dont think you guys are bad. You helped me didnt you? And , I also want to protect the planet , but believe me , Shinra isnt fully bad. Some were just forced to join or affected.." Aerith said.

"You want to protect the planet huh? Why dont you join AVALANCHE? you're a great fighter" Cloud said.

Aerith just nodded , as a 'Im not sure' answer , and carried her flower basket.

"Well thank you again , hoping to meet you guys again" Aerith said as a farewell.

"Sure , you should meet the other AVALANCHE members sometime" 

Aerith smiled and said. "I look forward to it".

And they departed.

• End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this , because I get to write them fighting.


	4. A Helping Hand

Sephiroth , The silver haired Soldier kept roaming around the streets of Midgar , hoping to get some intel of Jenova's whereabouts.

He wandered and wandered , slaying a few SOLDIER's or two who tried to get on his way.

After a few moments of strolling. He spotted a few SOLDIER's surrounding someone , but it was plural.

He walked closer to see what they were circling.

'Well it seems like a terrorist gang' Sephiroth thought. almost walking away , he saw a familiar face amongst the group of three.

'Well well..if it isnt Cloud Strife himself..' 

The moment the SOLDIER's raised their guns ready to aim and fire , Sephiroth took out Masamune and sliced and diced every single one of them (except for Cloud , Tifa and Barret)

Sephiroth took a step closer only to be met by Cloud's humongous sword pointed at him.

"Dont come any closer , Sephiroth!"

Cloud spoke , Tifa and Barret were ready to fight the silver haired warrior with the long ass sword.

"Good to see you , Cloud." He spoke.

Cloud kept a serious face while Barret had no Idea what the Man's buisness was.

"Cloud , who the hell is this guy?!" Barret spoke in confusion.

"This man is dangerous Barret! He's Sephiroth!" Tifa explained , then she pointed her fists up and spoke again.

"You! You monster! After the Nibbelheim incident , I lost everything! My home , my father...you Shinra think you can do whatever you want huh!" 

Sephiroth stood still and put down his sword.

"Shinra? I no longer have anything to do with Shinra , in fact I agree with you. Shinra is nothing but a godforsaken company made by Useless humans"

Cloud , Tifa , and Barret blinked in confusion.

"So what is it that you want? Why are you here if you have already cut ties with Shinra?"

Cloud asked.

Sephiroth's mouth curled up into a twisted smile.

"I am here for only one thing , and that is to recover Mother..Shinra has kept her away from me and I came here to take her back from those horrid humans"

Then , Barret stepped in.

"Then why dont ya help us?"

Cloud and Tifa's head shot up and looked at barret with an "are you serious" face.

They clearly dont trust Sephiroth , yet.

'Hm? Help? They are asking for my help?' Sephiroth thought with amusement.

"Why? Why do you ask for my help?" Sephiroth Asked.

"Our mission is to blow up all the mako reactors! Damn Shinra is using the Planet's life source for their own! Its abusing the Planet! So , whadya say?"

Barret explained. Cloud was furious and Tifa was somewhat confused.

"Well-" Sephiroth was cut by Cloud.

"Nu uh! Theres NO WAY you're coming with us!" Cloud spoke furiously. But Barret kept saying that Sephiroth would be a great help to their mission.

Their argument ended up like a debate.

Annoyed , Tifa broke the argument by talking things out. Honestly , If Sephiroth would help them , she'd be glad to accept it.

"Cloud , think about it..maybe Sephiroth can really help us with this. The more the marrier , right?"

Tifa pleaded.

Cloud sighed in defeat and told Sephiroth he can help them. The 4 continued walking to their destination which is another Mako reactor.

____________________________________

Arriving at the Mako reactor , Barret explained their plan.

"Listen up! There will be filled with SOLDIER's and enemies down there! Sephiroth , Cloud you two place the bomb. Me and Tifa will distract them and fight them off"

All of them nodded and went to do their job.

\- TIME SKIP (CAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN HERE SORRY! DX) -

The bomb was planted right but they we're foiled by president Shinra and their humongous fighting robots.

Sephiroth swayed Masamune to slice some of the robots , Cloud kept dodging and attacking , Tifa played defense and whenever theres a robot near her she kept punching them , and Barret kept shooting from far distance.

Unfortunately , they were out numbered and trapped with fire and explosions.

"We need to go now!" Cloud shouted to get the attention of his allies.

Tifa , Barret , and Sephiroth ran to the exit. But when they ran towards it , an explosion happened and a pillar collapsed , tearing the bridge apart seperating Sephiroth from Cloud , Tifa , and Barret.

He was hanging off the edge of the bridge , with only his one hand preventing him to fall.

'Why can't I summon my wing?! This is bad..once I let go , I will fall' Sephiroth thought.

"Hey! Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted , enough for him to hear.

"Cloud! We have to go! We'll die if we stay much longer!" Tifa exclaimed.

Sephiroth shouted.

"Go!" 

That word surprised Cloud , Tifa , and Barret. it was really odd that Sephiroth actually cared for them.

Without hesitating , Barret took Tifa and told Cloud to run.

The three have left , leaving Sephiroth , no pun intended.. Hanging (omg..no)

Sephiroth couldnt hold any much longer and let go.

Falling all the way down..

• End of Chapter 4


	5. Church in the Sector 5 Slums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a new chapter! Hope u enjoy!

Sephiroth continued falling a few meters down. Hitting many figures of concrete slabs and metal plates.

A few seconds later, 

CRASH!

He has hit the bottom.

____________________________________

"My son..Sephiroth..come to me.."  
"*low grunt* wha...who.."  
"Set me free..come to me.."  
"Mother?.."  
"The reunion.."  
"Mother!"

After hearing Jenova's faint calls. Sephiroth snapped out of his sleeping state, only to see a familiar girl infront of him.

"Hello? Hello!"

Sephiroth stood sitting in confusion with an ache coming in his head.

"You..?"

Aerith stared at him with reassuring emerald eyes, and smiled.

"Ah! He lives" She says while looking down him.

Sephiroth stood up, still looking at the girl.

Sephiroth's POV

'Its that girl again. The one selling flowers in Midgar' I thought while quietly observing the girl.

'I was thinking about killing her but there was something about her thats just different' I had thought of using her for my plan of recovering mother.

Plus.

I could have sworn I knew her before we met in Midgar just a few days ago. Maybe a few years back.

"Im quite surprised that you're still alive. You came crashing from the roof so much as a look out below. Scared me!"

'Oh yeah..I fell..'

"You are?" I asked.

"Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough. And you are?"

I hesitated at first, but then gave in.

"Sephiroth.."

Aerith gave a smile.

"Hi Sephiroth! Nice to meet you"

I nodded.

No ones POV

Sephiroth continued looking around and observing their location.

"Where are we?"

"Oh! An old church in the sector 5 slums..this is usually where I hang around and tend flowers. This place is really sacred and special to me"

Aerith said while clasping two of her hands together and bowed her head before turning around.

"Before I forget, you dropped this when you landed" Aerith said while holding a Materia out to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gladly took it.

He was ready to leave when Aerith pouted.

"You're leaving already?"

Sephiroth turned to Aerith, and nodded as a response.

"Can't you stay? Just for a little while more?"

And Sephiroth kept refusing. Clearly he has more better and important things to do other than babysitting a fully grown woman who to his surprises have a mind of a child looking for a playmate.

Aerith continued pouting, which annoyed Sephiroth very much. 

Eventually, Sephiroth gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine..But only for a few minutes. Ive got things to do"

Aerith's eyes glimmered in happiness.

"Really? You will? Thank you!" 

Sephiroth was more than ready to get things over with.

'Im sorry mother. But you'll have to wait a bit longer for me'

Sephiroth thought.

• End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for updating late! School is killing me ;-; anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Reno's Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno crashes the party

Aerith's POV

I was tending the flowers, while Sephiroth leans on a pillar just resting in peace.

I would never thought I'd see him again after the Midgar incident. But I could've sworn I saw him from somewhere else. I just couldnt pin point it. Wether its a memory, or a dream.

It was quiet. Really quiet.

I decided to break the silence that was filling up the room.

"So-uh..Sephiroth. you're a SOLDIER, arent you?"

Sephiroth's eyes remained closed. But then he answered.

"Former. Why do you ask?" He then turned to me. And gazed upon me with those green cat-like eyes of his.

"Come on! It was pretty obvious. You with that gigantic sword of yours. And besides.."

"Besides what?" He questioned.

I turned away.

'Its because I met someone with those same eyes as you..' I thought to myself.

I remember him exactly. And that day when he showed me those eyes with pride. Eyes like the sky.

But for some reason, Yours is different. While Zack's eyes were full of pride and Morality. Sephiroth's is full of Arrogance, strong emotion, Vindictive, and is very Sinister.

But there is also an unvisible Anger and sadness which I do not understand.

"Nothing!" I answered his question and was about to tend with the flowers again. When an un expected guest arrived.

"I'll see myself in, thanks" I turned around to see Reno with his familiar Red hair, goggles, and Rod.

"Reno.." I spoke.

"Hey princess" He spoke.

"Why are you here?" I asked. 

Authors note: Reno doesnt notice Sephiroth since he is hiding/leaning against a pillar and is not visible to Reno' point of view.

"What else? Im here to pick you up. Shinra wont be wasting anymore time" Reno replied as he taps his rod on his shoulder.

After he said that. Sephiroth came out and revealed himself.

No ones POV

After revealing himself. Reno stood still. Frozen, and shocked. The SOLDIERs that accompanied him readied their guns preparing to fire when Reno halted them.

"Sephiroth?!" Reno exclaimed.

Sephiroth looked at him with amusement. Then soon replied.

"Long time no see, Reno." 

Reno continued to look at him with alerted eyes. As the stare down continues. Reno asked another question.

"What are you doing here with Aerith?" He asked a question to which Aerith replied.

"Hes my bodyguard. And a SOLDIER. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah I know that." Reno said while giving an irritated expression. "*groans in frustration* I dont get payed enough for this.. *chuckle* alright then, lets do this" 

Sephiroth continued to smile in a menacing way. He then took out Masamune and went with the first hit.

Reno doged it completely. but if he made the wrong move, he could've been sliced in half.

"Hey! Dont step on the flowers!" Aerith warned.

"You heard the lady" Reno spoke.

Reno continued to play defense but soon got tired of it. So he ordered the SOLDIERs to deal with Sephiroth while he rests on top of the pillar.

Although Sephiroth was outnumbered. He was still stronger in any way. So as a result, the rest of the SOLDIERs Reno came with had died a quick and painless death.

'Tch..damn! These SOLDIERs are so useless! Fine, it looks like I'll do this myself' Reno thought to himself. He then jumped down.

"Alright, now its my turn!"

Reno then went to attack, Sephiroth dodging his every move with ease so much like he was reading him.

\- TIME SKIP -

Reno falls down completely beaten up and injured. 

"You've got it all wrong man. I just wanted to-" 

Sephiroth almost finished off Reno when he was stopped by Aerith.

Sephiroth's POV

This was easier that I expected. I pointed Masamune at Reno and prepared to swing it and finish him off when Aerith stopped me.

"Sephiroth! No!" Aerith ran towards me when weird shadow creatures stopped me and lifted us away.

We were transported to another part of the church. 

Aerith groans, as I stand dusting off the dust on me.

"Are you okay?" That was something I never thought I would say.

Aerith nods.

"Weird. They're not attacking..We need to get out of here. But its too risky to run on the streets, they'll spot us easily! Theres another way to escape. Up the attic, we can travel by rooves" Aerith explained and I just nodded in reply.

____________________________________

Aerith's POV

On our way up was a challenge. There was a point where the SOLDIERs and Reno catched up. And they almost shot me.

Thankfully and luckily, Sephiroth saved me and we were able to escape at the roof of the church.

Reno left us alone, and me and Seph traveled via rooves.

• End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter! I appologize for not updating in a long while. School is killing me and I've been very busy with life lately that I didnt have any time to update another chapter. Also I was running out of ideas and my mind is either blank or occupied.
> 
> But hopefully this chapter can make up for my absence. And I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you and hope you're having a great day ☺︎︎

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God! I was so excited to write and share this story! I've been a fan of Final Fantasy lately and I love Final Fantasy VII! (7) I really hope you guys will love and enjoy this , this is my first story in Archive of our own , I also post this story in Wattpad , just search: Angelica_G123 , but its still the same as in here , anyways. Im so excited to write new ones in the future!


End file.
